Je ne t'oublierai pas
by alili lunamoon
Summary: Le royaume de Bohême est une nation oubliée de tous. Mais quelle est l'histoire de sa disparition, et du fait qu'elle soit toujours une région de République Tchèque même si elle a été dissoute...?
Un ciel bleu. C'est ce que vit en premier le jeune homme en ouvrant les yeux.

Il se releva de l'herbe où il était couché et il regarda autour de lui : Tout ce qu'il vit, c'était une prairie verte à perte de vue.

Il essaya de tout remettre en ordre dans sa tête. Mais impossible. C'est comme si son esprit était vide, vide de tout. Il entendait seulement la voix de sa conscience répéter _"Où suis-je...?"_ comme s'il attendait qu'on lui réponde.

Il n'avait pas peur. Au contraire, il ressentait une plénitude extrême, comme si son esprit et son corps eut été épurés de tout pêché qu'il aurait pu commettre.

Comment avait-il atterri ici?

Il n'en savait rien, mais il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas à le chercher.

Son coeur, s'il en avait encore un, était rempli d'une joie immense.

Soudain, un rayon de lumière apparut devant lui, rayon qui se transforma en quelques secondes en un cercle lumineux.

Curieux, il s'avança de quelques mètres pour s'en approcher. Ce cercle l'attirait irrésistiblement... il devait y rentrer, il devait parcourir ces derniers mètres...

\- Attends!

Le jeune homme brun se stoppa net.

Cette voix, il l'avait entendu tant de fois... à qui appartenait-elle? A quelqu'un qu'il connaissait? Alors... il connaissait des gens...?

\- Ne rentre pas dans ce cercle!

Mais il n'avait pas écouté. La voie de la lumière avait redoublé son attirance d'intensité, et maintenant, il ne songeait plus qu'à y pénétrer.

Mais alors qu'il allait entrer dans ce faisceau de lumière, une main attrapa son bras et le fit basculer en arrière, lui faisant perdre le contrôle et l'équilibre.

Et le cercle de lumière se referma.

Perdu une deuxième fois, il se retourna pour voir ce qu'il l'avait tiré de son hypnotisation.

Et ce qu'il vit le fit tressaillir : c'était un jeune homme aux cheveux blanc foncé, vêtu d'un uniforme allemand de le première guerre mondiale paré de médailles. Il avait des yeux rouges comme le sang qui avait été versé durant cette guerre, des yeux qui le fixaient avec une inquiétude extrême.

\- Bohême!

Ce seul mot sortit de la bouche de ce garçon.

Bohême... c'était... son nom...

Au seul souvenir de ce nom, tout ses souvenirs lui revinrent à l'esprit. Sa fondation en 1198, la peste noire qui ravagea son pays dans les années 1380, la Guerre de trente ans opposant les catholiques et les protestants, de 1618 à 1648, et qui avait dévasté son royaume. Et la dissolution de l'empire Autro-Hongrois, en 1918... qui dissolut son royaume en même temps.

Une larme coula de ses yeux rouges sombres.

\- Ne pleure pas! Je sais que... c'est difficile, mais... je ne veux pas que tu meures.

Bohême releva la tête vers l'autre jeune homme, et dit d'un ton ému :

\- ...Prussia...

\- Tu te souviens de moi! S'écria se dernier en se jetant dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

Puis il le lâcha et dit en baissant la tête :

\- Je suis... désolé de t'avoir empêché de passer de l'autre coté.

\- Tu veux dire que...

\- Oui. Nous sommes morts. Enfin, pas totalement. Nous sommes à la frontière du monde des vivants et du monde des morts, où notre âme est jugée et envoyée soit chez les bons soit chez les mauvais... Et moi, je t'ai enlevé ta chance de reposer en paix! C'est juste que... en te voyant comme ca, quitter ce monde pour toujours, je... je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... il fallait que je t'arrête.

Le brun sourit doucement, et dit en prenant l'autre dans ses bras :

\- Ce n'est rien. Je te comprends. Mais... attends, Prussia... Si tu es ici, alors ca veut dire que... ton royaume a été dissout, à toi aussi...?

-...Oui. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Mon petit frère saura gouverner la partie de mon pays qui lui appartient.

\- Tu vas mourir, alors?

\- ...Non. J'ai décidé que qu'une nation aussi awesome que moi ne devait pas mourir, dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

\- Et comment faisons-nous pour revenir à la vie...?

\- Nous sommes dans le Néant, dans l'entre-deux mondes. Si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis, alors d'ici quelques minutes il ne nous sera plus possible de retourner au monde des vivants et nous resterons dans cet entre-deux mondes pour l'éternité.

\- D... D'accord. Que dois-je faire?

\- ...d'abord, prends ma main.

Le pays de l'Est obéit, enlaçant sa main dans celle blanche de l'autre.

\- Et maintenant, dis-toi seulement : "je veux retourner au monde des vivants".

\- Seulement...?

\- Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai... toujours avec toi. Et je ne t'oublierai pas.

Bohême ferma alors les yeux, pensant de toutes ses forces à l'avant-dernière phrase du prussien.

C'est là qu'il sentit son corps défaillir, puis flotter. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais cela ne songea pas de quand ils les avaient fermés.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il voie un homne et une femme, tenant une petite fille blonde dans leurs bras. Ces personnes... C'était Hongrie et Autriche.

 _\- Regarde, disaient-ils. C'est Tchécoslovaquie..._

 _\- Elle est si mignonne! Je suis sûre qu'elle fera une suberbe nation plus tard!_

 _\- Oui... dommage que son grand frère, Bohême, ne sois plus là pour la voir..._

 _Non... je suis... encore là..._

Il ferma les yeux (à moins qu'ils ne soient déjà fermés...?), et soudain, il sentit un énorme poids s'abattre sur lui.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, sa respiration reprenant brusquement.

\- Bohême!

Il entendit la voix féminine crier son nom, et en quelques secondes sa propriétaire s'était précipitée vers lui.

\- H... Hungary... Austria...

\- Comment est-ce que... t-tu es vivant! S'exclama la jeune fille brune en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Oui... je ne voulais pas partir et vous abandonner.

Alors que les deux adultes le regardaient, les larmes aux yeux, il dit d'une voix faible :

\- Et... où est Prussia...?

\- Prussia est... mort... son royaume a été dissout, dit la jeune femme en se retenant de pleurer.

\- Non, il ne l'est pas. Il est toujours vivant. Je le sais... et je le reverrai.

Alors que les deux autres nations le regardaient d'un air interrogateur, il tourna légèrement la tête et vit l'enfant dans les bras d'Autriche, la même que dans la vision qu'il avait eue.

\- Qui est... cette jeune fille...?

\- C'est Tchécoslovaquie, ta petite soeur! Elle est née de la dissolution de nos royaumes. Nous devrons prendre soin d'elle!

Le jeune homme sourit. Oui. Il allait prendre soin d'elle.

* * *

 _Plus de cent ans après, de nos jours._

Les yeux rivés sur la tombe, il fixait les inscriptions inscrites sur la pierre tombale.

 _Royaume de Bohême, 1198-1918_

Il était mort. Officiellement. Mais il vivait toujours.

\- Grand frère!

Ce dernier tourna la tête, et vit une jeune fille aux longues couettes blondes courir vers lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le bonheur qui pétillait dans ses grands yeux bleus.

\- Grand frère, tu viens? Nous devons aller rendre visite à grand frère Autriche et grande soeur Hongrie!

\- J'arrive, petite soeur.

Une fois sorti du cimetière, celle-ci lui demanda :

\- Dis-moi, grand frère, pourquoi est-ce que personne ne parle jamais de toi et que tu as une tombe à ton nom...?

Il ouvrit grand les yeux. Bien sûr, cette question n'était pas méchante, venant de la part du petit pays slave cela relevait plutôt de l'insouciance. Mais cela le toucha quand même en plein coeur.

\- Eh bien... tu sais, il y a presque cent ans, j'avais un grand royaume, qui faisait autrefois partie du grand Saint Empire Romain Germanique. Mais un jour, il s'est dissout et... je suis mort. Sauf qu'une personne que j'aimais beaucoup m'a ramené à la vie, car j'avais encore des choses à faire dans ce monde... comme m'occuper de toi!

\- Et tu vas rester encore longtemps avec moi, grand frère...?

\- Jusqu'à l'éternité, lui répondit-il d'un petit rire tout en lui caressant les cheveux de sa main.

\- Mais... tu ne seras plus jamais une nation...

\- Ce n'est rien, être une de tes régions me suffit très bien. Comme ça, j'ai beaucoup moins de responsabilités et je peux mieux m'occuper de toi!

\- Génial! Je suis heureuse alors!

La jeune fille blonde ne dit rien durant quelques secondes, avant de dire d'une voix hésitante :

\- Mais... cette personne que tu aimais beaucoup, tu l'as revue depuis?

\- ...Non. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça. Même si j'ai disparu de la mémoire de tous, je sais que je ne disparaîtrai pas de _sa_ mémoire. Mais bref, dépêchons-nous, sinon nous allons être en retard!

\- Oui! Tu sais quoi, grand frère? Je suis heureuse de t'avoir à mes côtés! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi!

L'ancienne nation sourit simplement, avant de dire d'une voix douce :

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, ma petite République Tchèque...

 _Prussia... je suis sûr qu'un jour, on se reverra... chaque souvenirs que nous avons vécu tous les deux resterons à jamais gravés dans ma mémoire._

 _ **~Fin...~**_


End file.
